Zombie Log
by mashalien4
Summary: Officially over, will soon start The Chronicles of Riddick: Pitch Black crossover with Artemis fowl. Will release a teaser soon.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

The world is pretty messed up right about now. Some dudes "wonder cure for cancer" cured cancer all right, but, in infected individuals, unlocked a primal stage in the human brain; the need for food, and to use any means possible, the most frequent is cannibalism. So thanks to Worlds #1 Jackass, I am currently in a hospital with my destructive loving friend, Dave, armed with only a pistol. Yippee.


	2. I Hate Hospitals

**Sooo first chapter is UP, sorry for a bad story, it's my first one :S **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, and that makes me cry, or Left 4 Dead, all I own are my OC's. **

Well, at least there is a SMG right here, hope I don't waste all the ammo on a single zombie like last time. "Hey Jack! Guess what I found!" Dave called after me. I pretended to think, he couldn't have found anything valuable could he? "Hmmmm, a lollipop?" "No, it's a shotgun, full clip too." Now THAT, that is the way my luck is. Suddenly we heard a scream, out the window we saw a zombie fall all the way down, and we were 11 stories up! "Ok, either that was a retarded zombie who thought he could fly, or there's someone else here." Dave replied. We were going up the stairs when I noticed a room. "Hey, wait here I'm going to see what's in here." I went in, then I slipped on a pool of blood, after that I looked up. "Oh that's lovely." I muttered as a zombie wearing a patient's gown was keeled over on the bed, apparently dead. I got up to leave, but the zombie grabbed my neck and tried to eat me, I tried kicking it off, but it wouldn't budge, just then the zombies head blew up. "DAVE!" I screamed, "That was three inches from my head; use your pistol next time." He looked at me, "What, no 'thank you'?" "Not when you almost kill me!" And so, we were headed up again, checking every floor with no 'events' occurring.

By the time we got to the 20th story, we were tired, but there were two bodies on the floor. One was missing an arm, the other most of its stomach and some of its innards. Needless to say, it was disgusting. We went around the bodies and found a room. We heard gunshots, after that we knew we were on the right floor. We found this guy in the next room, he had black hair, some freckles on his check, and a wee bit on the fluffy side. "Hey, I thought we were the only ones IN this building, names Tyler, and this is Zach." We introduced ourselves, and then asked if he wanted to come with us. "Damn straight." And that's how there became three of us.

I peered around a corner, saw a zombie, and shot it. Sadly I wasted ALL of my ammo on him, again. "DAMN! Save your fucking ammo!" Tyler screamed at me. I can already tell he is going to be a barrel of laughs. We were going to the roof, while Dave and Tyler's brother, Zach, went down to the street, all to find other people. When we got to the 40th floor, goddamn really high hospital, we saw the two zombies from earlier, the ones with missing body parts. Tyler tried to open fire, but he was out too. "Shit, time to run." And run we did, we ran all the way to the roof and slammed the door, this movement actually severed the zombie with one arms, good arm. I then went and peered over the edge. "We need to stop Dave and Zach." I say. "Why the hell would we do that?" Zach asked. On the street I could see hundreds of zombies, and at least three tanks.

**Yes, the Artemis Fowl peeps, WILL come in the next chapter, and after that the L4D ones. Reviews help me, and make me update faster. Not too much of a cliffy?**


	3. Revelations

**Sorry about the last chapter, a full page in MSword is NOT a full page on … DISCLAIMER: I don't want to say it; I, Mashalien4, DO NOT own Artemis Fowl or Left 4 Dead **

Location of Beacon: Fowl Manor, Ireland. Nature of Emergency: OMEGA RED. Rescue Team sent: Commander Trouble Kelp and Major Holly Short with backup. All communications with the surface have been cut; almost all access to the surface has been blocked by a seismic event. Suspected Felon: Opal Koboi; recently escaped the Atlantean Prison, Opal claimed she had found a way to make the humans tremble. Let us hope she is wrong. *End Transmission*

"Ooh, D'arvit that new teleport device STINGS!" Holly said as she and Trouble exited the device. "No, Holly wait!" Butler tried to call as they stepped through. "What?" Holly asked her friend. Almost immediately their device was turned off by the EMP which surrounds the manor. "That." He said. "Well, you dragged us out here, what's the problem? We've been cut off from the surface for days, no communication, no traffic, hell, even the tunnels are blocked. What did you do this time Fowl?" Trouble interrogated Artemis. "A unknown disease as spread the world, causing rash mutations to the body and mind, making them the most perfect killing machine, Juliet called them 'zombies', this is not appropriate, as they are still living, just terribly sick." "What the, you expect me to believe in zombies?" Holly teased. "If you don't believe me, look outside. You should not be here; the signal I sent off was a warning, not a distress beacon." Artemis said as Holly looked out the window. "Oh my, what happened? Who did this, and why?" Holly asked. "I already explained WHAT happened, who I am not certain, why, this was either an accident, or the most evil, sick, plan I've ever seen." Artemis said. "Now please, we MUST get you two out of here!" "Listen, Mud Whelp, this is an epidemic you have, you need us, why do you want us to leave?" Trouble asked. "We don't know WHAT the disease does to the fairy body; it can be even more dangerous than the human variant." Artemis then looked to his faithful friend. "Do you have a plan Butler?" All butler had to do was nod.

"How to we find out who did this?" Holly asked. "Well, I've determined, from samples Butler as 'collected', that whatever cured their low level cancer, everyone as some form of cellular mutation, that's when the rash mutations started. So any company that was working on a cure for cancer would be first, the only one though is CEDA. So we are headed that way now." Artemis explained. "We have to get to the Bentley, that car as enough armor to survive a blast from an RPG. We need a plan." Butler said. "Wait, where IS Juliet?" Holly asked. "Juliet is currently on her way, with several blue diamond bodyguards, to an airport in Beijing. We will travel to CEDA World HQ, California, before Juliet gets to Beijing." Artemis said. 'Why before?" Holly asked. "Juliet made a bet with me; if I lose I have to give her a thousand dollars." Butler explained. "Of course." Trouble replied.

"What's the plan to get to the car?" Holly asked. "I don't like it, but our only option is to run and gun." Butler said. "Hmm, let's see how effective Foalys Neutrino 6000 is against the undead." Trouble said. "They are still alive" Artemis replied. Here is the formation; Butler up, elves to the side, and Artemis on Butlers shoulders. "How can you kill these people Artemis? You said it yourself they're only sick!" Holly replied after Artemis started using his 9mm. "I've checked their minds with my Sadre Device, they plead for death, plus there is NO cure for this. There is no other way." Artemis explained. To Holly and Troubles surprise, when shot with the Neutrino the infected burst into flames. "Oh Gods!" Holly said. "Just keep moving!" Trouble said. Eventually they made it to the car. "Now where to?" Holly asked. "Dublin Airport, we'll take a plane to California, both Butler and I know how to drive any vehicle, well I don't know how to drive military vehicles." Artemis replied.

The drive was long, full of running over infected. When they finally reached the airport, they had to get to the terminal, and that was a different story indeed. If you're wondering why, Trouble Startled the Witch.

** Sooo, you like? I updated the same day to make up for crappy first chapter. You can do it, you can hit the review button its right there - I SAID HIT It. **

**AF: What am I doing in a zombie book? **

**Me: Because I said so, nom eat a lollipop **

**AF: I don't like lollipops.**


	4. Apology and Goodbye for now

**The last chapter WAS the last one, it just wasn't good, know I know, thanks to Captainhollyshort16 that 3.5 to 4 pages on MS is good, ill use that when I start my next crossover, but this time someone from Artemis Fowl is the title character in my The Chronicles of Riddick saga, can you guess who? Not Butler though**


End file.
